Brotherly Love 2
by BondSlave
Summary: D is in search of a Noble charged with the murder of six women. He has convinced himself the events that took place in that castle were nothing more than a dream. Life has away of proving him wrong when he is confronted by the Noble whose power called him


**Authors Note: Well, Bloodyhunter enjoyed Brotherly Love and asked for another one so here it is. ^^ I'm glad someone finally said they liked that story, I really love this pairing haha. O.o unfortunately I need reasons to continue stuff other wise it sits lonely on my account. -_-; I am so lame.**

* * *

The black form that had at one point stood silently on the grassy hill vanished in an instant, the dull axe coming down onto the head of the image left behind before imbedding deep into the earth, blades of grass and particles of dirt flinging up with the force of the blow. The hunter blinked in surprise, golden eyes widening as he turned in time to see a figure descending up on him, black cape open wide like giant black wings. There was nothing, nothing but the sound of ripping flesh and the scent of gushing blood. Silence and stillness fell across the grassy hill as the two figures froze, one straight, body arched back, gold eyes wide, mouth open as the slim silver blade penetrated straight through his chest, the figure cloaked in black leaned forward, arms raised, knees bent slightly as he held the sword in place, his black cape fluttering in the breeze slightly as it finally settled around his ankles. In a swift, flawless motion he pulled his body back and unsheathing his sword from the warm body before him. He took one step back as a pained scream escaped the opposing figure and blood fountained from the wound as he body fell back and rolled down the side of the hill, staining the grass with crimson flow. The standing man flicked his blade, all of the blood slipping from the blade before he sheathed it in its proper place on his back. He turned silently and remounted his black cyborg horse, tapping his heal against the animals flank and willing it onward without so much as a backwards glance.

The individual was a youth, appearing no older than eighteen or nineteen, with pale moon white skin, sharp angular features, cold void almost sad gray/blue eyes, with long thick brown hair. He wore a wide brimmed travelers hate, a slim black and gold body armor suite, tall black riding boots, skull belt riding low on his narrow hips. A large flowing cape fluttered behind him as he rode along down the road. The only color he wore was a large round blue pendent.

"Fool hearty for that guy to attack you without due cause." A horse voice mocked from the general vicinity of the left side of the youths middle. The youth did not respond, did not even act as if he'd heard anything. The voice spoke again. "Still bothered by what happened in that castle?"

The youths left hand clamped tighter, nails digging into his palm, a cry of pain sounding before all was silent. The youth told himself nothing had happened, there had been no castle, there had been no vampire. He had woken in the forest, laying on the forest floor, hat resting over his face, sword near his right hand should he need it, saddle used as a resting place for his head. All was calm, his horse was tethered to a near by tree, content and happy, and the remains of a fire was evident. He had just had a dream, a convoluted and twisted dream.

But even though he told himself this, and all evidence pointed to this outcome, and that his experience up in the castle had been nothing more then a dream, the aching, throbbing, raw flesh that covered his jugular begged to differ. He had played meal to a vampire.

D let out the slightest of pained grunts as his body was slammed hard against the water towers main post, wood splintering slightly as blood gushed from his midsection. He glanced down, seeing the blood stained silver of a sword. He had been unable to dodge the attack and had been impaled through his midsection, and successfully pinned to the post. He gripped the blade, blood oozing from his palm as the silver sliced through his skin. It burned, he could feel his insides burning as the tissues were dissolved. He struggled to pull the weapon from him self before his attacker could finish him off but with no such luck. His hard eyes flew upwards, lips drawn into a straight line, eyes hard as he looked death in the eyes. Over five millennia of living a cursed life, a pained life he would die at the hands of one he hunted. This was his ending. The fear and sadness that over came him surprised him, though his stance nor features gave this away.

He was afraid to die, he did not wish to die, not until he had succeeded in his mission. So many believed his mission in life was to kill all vampires, wipe their horrific breed off the face of the earth. No, that was not his mission. His mission was to meet one vampire, meet and kill one vampire. The vampire who gave him _life_.

But besides his fear he was saddened, he would die and no one would mourn his passing. He had no one who would mourn for him, no one to bring flowers to his grave, which would most likely simply be either a box at the bottom of a river or an unmarked grave or even worse, in the bellies of several different monsters. He inwardly sighed, accepting is end. He should not be saddened or fearful, for death would bring about the wanted nothing, the nothing he'd craved for so long. He would no longer have to feel the pain of battle, or the pain of insatiable bloodlust, or the hurtful looks and words spoken by his races. By those who birthed him, the Nobles, the humans…he would no longer need to withstand their cruelty with emotionless indifference. He would be free.

D's head titled downward just slightly, hardly noticeable as the vampire approached, twin sword to the one currently pinning D in his hand. "Well D, it seems this is the end of you. I am pleased to have the highest honor of ending the life of the great Vampire Hunter D!" He said, eyes glowing red, wide and unhinged grin revealing long canines as he lifted up the sword. D closed his eyes as the sword descended up on him. He could hear the sound of the wind whistling with the speed of the swords decent, could feel it as it grazed the finest of hairs upon his neck and then…nothing. His eyes opened. The sword was resting against his neck, indenting his skin just slightly and causing it to burn and tingle unpleasantly. His eyes raised to the noble who stood frozen, crimson eyes wide, mouth open in dumbfounded surprise. D's eyes drifted lower and he found the tip of a sword several inches from his chest, having penetrated all the way through the noble, successfully piercing its heart. A gurgling sound began to come up from the nobles throat as blood spilled from his mouth and drenched his front. "What?" He asked in a raspy, surprised voice before disintegrating into something that was not dust nor ash. A breeze came along as if knowing of the events that had just unfolded and scattered the remains of the noble towards the west winds.

D looked back up, eyes widening just a fraction at the figure standing before him, arm extended, holding the sword steady, eyes glaring at the area where the vampire had disintegrated. "You shall do no such thing." He spoke in his deep, velvety voice before his eyes raised and gazed almost bordly at D. D felt his heart begin to beat faster. He started pulling at the sword again, his shoulder moving with his effort. He needed to get the damn sword out before _this_ vampire decided to kill him. But he just couldn't, the sword just dug deeper into his palm, and just caused the burning in his middle to increase. He wasn't strong enough, he'd gone to long without blood, lost to much of his own and had to little rest. He stiffened and froze as a pale white hand rested over his blood covered one.

"Do not try and force it, you will only damage your internal organs further." The voice was calm, smooth and it sent shivers down D's spine as vivid flashes of his _dream _returned to him.

The vampire hand sheathed his sword and was now mere inches from him. D gazed up at the slightly taller man. This vampire, Adrian, Alucard heaved a deep sigh though it was unnecessary as his respiratory system did not function, before lifting a hand and cupping D's cheek. D tried to jerk his head away but he found the oddly soft and gentle hand on his face grip his chin. D was puzzled, the motion was equally soft and gentle but he couldn't move his head, he couldn't even budge his head, though the muscles in his neck were straining with the effort. Who _was _this noble? "How dare that peasant harm you." He said before releasing D's face and grabbing the silver blade by the hilt and pulling it out with one swift motion, taking a step back. D couldn't stop the pained cry that escaped him as he dropped to his knees, curling in on himself, arms wrapped around his torn middle. His hat fell from his head as his head curled up against his chest and his body was racked with trembles from the pain. Blood gushed from the wound flowing like a river, staining his hands and lower arms, thighs and the ground around him.

Alucard glared at the blade before he tossed it aside and gazed down at the figure trembling at his feet. He knelt down, pushing a strand of his white blond hair behind a slightly pointed ear before leaning forward and taking the others shoulders, easing him out of his balled position. Pain silently crossed the others features as he was sat back against the post, hands still clasped over the open wound.

D was to tired to shield his emotions and what he was feeling, his mind and body to exhausted. He blinked and stiffened as his hands were pulled from his middle and the top of a head of blond white hair came into his vision. "How dare that fool harm you!" The voice was no longer soft, but deep and rumbled with a growl. D gasped and began to struggle when the vampire began removing his armor. A hunter could never be without his armor, not or a moment. "Calm yourself, I will heal the wound." This did not stop D from trying to get away from the vampire, in fact he was successful in piercing the vampire with one of his long wooden needles. D scrambled to his feet and dashed off.

Alucard stood up and winced glancing down. The wooden needle and pierced his chest, though several inches away from his heart. He sighed and removed the needle before lifting his gaze in the direction he knew the Dhampir had vanished. His lips turned upwards slightly. "You can run little brother, but you can not hide." He said quietly to himself in a playful town before heading off to locate his little brother, who was in dire need of his assistance.

* * *

D's shoulder slammed against the door frame, sending him across the room where he rammed against the wall and collapsed. He was holding his wound, panting heavily. He was in trouble. "How many times do I tell you!" A horse voice from his left hand snapped. "You need rest! You need to take care of yourself! Now look at your kid!"

D glanced towards the door, strands of brown hair sticking to his face as he panted, listening keenly for anyone approaching. He knew the parasite was correct, he had put of caring for himself for to long and now it would cost him dearly. He suddenly wished the noble had killed him while he was pinned to the water post, it would have saved him the pain, fear and torment of being chased by the blond vampire who seemed so happy to haunt him. He winced and grunted his bloody hand flying to the left side of his neck, before collapsing, panting on the dusty floor. He couldn't move.

"I…don't understand…." He breathed almost silently as he lay there, the pain throbbing angrily against his throat. He was a Dhampir, a vampires kiss should not have marred his flesh. It should have healed instantly.

"That does not surprise me."

D's heart skipped several beats and he closed his eyes in silent dismay. He shifted his head and glanced towards the door.

Alucard was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed as he gazed at the figure on the floor, blood saturating the area around him. He pushed off of the doorframe and approached. "You were exiled at such an early age. Even for human standards." He stated kneeling down and turning the other over. "Fifteen is far to early for a human child to be pushed from the nest so to speak, let alone a vampire child…." He paused before smiling. "Well you're not a vampire now are you, but either way, you should have remained home for at least a century or two. I'm surprised you are actually still alive." He said in a amused and calm voice as he removed all of the armor, and just ripped the already torn shirt from the leaner males torso.

D winced, having given up struggle, it was pointless and he was to weak to fight anyway. Though he was still alarmed and afraid. How did this vampire know when he left home? No vampire knew that, not even vampires who had met or were close to the Sacred Ancestor knew that, they did not know of his existence. He had already destroyed the few vampires who did long, long ago.

D gasped as pale fingers brushed against the nape of his neck. "Hmn, this looks quite irritating. Here, let me assist you." The blond vampire bend down and was about to attempt healing the area when a flash of blinding light blinded them both for a moment and the blond was blasted onto his back. Both lay there panting eyes wide, surprised. D felt a heat radiating from his neck. The other raised himself up on his elbows and gazed surprised at the other. Written in a language long forgotten in neat gold writing, familiar writing were the words: _You tainted him once, now I will cleanse him. Do. Not. Touch. _

An odd disbelieving laugh escaped the blond vampire who sat up, resting his hands on his knees.

"I don't believe it, I suppose some things to stir in that cold, unbeating heart of his." He sighed and shook his head before shifting back onto his knees. "I'm sorry to say I cannot help you with that, but I will heal his nasty hole in your belly."

"What are you doing?" D croaked out, his voice quite horse, throat dry. He got no response before he groaned, eyes closing in discomfort as a long slick tongue began lapping at his mangled insides. He could feel the wet muscle licking at his organs, brushing them ever so gently, kindly. He could feel the ach ebbing away as the damage done to his organs began to vanish and the cells began to regenerate. The hole in his back had already closed. He felt the tongue slide across the top of his large intestine making him jerk unpleasantly.

"Stop moving." Alucard breathed before continuing his motions, licking at the flesh, going around the edges of the wound continually as the flesh began to stretch and close. He continued lapping over the area once the skin had closed, leaving only a slightly darker patch of irritated skin. He moved his way upwards, lapping at the plane between the muscular pecks.

D's breath hitched, which only seemed to encourage the vampire who then flicked the tip of his long tongue against a pale nipple. D closed his eyes before snarling. "Stop that!"

A rumbling hum escaped the other.

"I think not."

D tried to control his breathing as his nipple was pulled into the others mouth and teased. He couldn't believe this. First he was molested in the castle, which unfortunately turned out to be cold reality and now he was weak, helpless and was getting molested in a lone house in a ghost town. Why was this vampire so interested in him? How did he know so much about him? Why didn't he just kill him? _"How the hell do you get yourself into these situations kid?" _D ignored the horse voice that chuckled in the back of his mind.

* * *

D couldn't comprehend it. He couldn't even recall how he'd lost all of his clothes or how he'd been bent over the dusty bed, kneecaps digging painfully into the splintery wooden floor. His hands were held behind his back in a firm hand while the other hand rubbed and explored between his legs from behind. He was trembling, his mind fogged, heart pained. He could kill packs of vampires receiving few injuries, encounter beautiful young woman after young woman without acting upon his want for sexual acts or the taste of their virgin blood but he couldn't do anything when it came to the vampire named Alucard. Why was he so different? Why could he catch D off guard, why could he break away his shields and expose him? Naked and helpless and frightened? He couldn't hide himself away from Alucard, he couldn't hide his emotions.

He closed his eyes and bit into his cheek as the hand gripped at his balls, rolling them in hand. Even the blood that filled his mouth could not, _would not _trigger his vampiric side, it was as if it would be against his nature to do so with Alucard. Why could D do nothing? D had also noticed early on his that the parasite in his left hand had gone unusually silent, even back in the castle. He'd only spoken once during that encounter before going silent. And now, the same thing. Was the parasite merely enjoying the joined pleasure of this act, or was he unable to speak. Wait, D wasn't enjoying this.

His eyes widened and he gasped as he felt something oddly warm, or at least warm for vampire standards, pressed against his backside. His heart tightened and his stomach seemed to want to vanish as it twisted in a nauseated fashion. "No, stop!" He said loudly as he felt the moist head of the others member rub against his entrance.

"It's a little late for that." Came the aroused, deep voice of the other. He felt the slight warmth press between his cheeks and poke at his entrance, this undid him.

"NO please! Please don't!" He cried, eyes wide in horror. He gasped and screamed before cutting off the sound as searing pain shot up through his insides as he was entered in a swift motion. He buried his face in the bed, muffling his cry of pain. _Oh good Lord! He's going to rape me! _

Rape had never frightened D, he had seen it, and prevented it on several occasions, but never had he been involved. He had never attempted it nor had anyone attempted it on him. Sure, some wished it, stripped him and raped him with their eyes, but he had never actually been _entered. _

He felt a hand rub reassuringly against his spinal column as he trembled and gasped pathetically, the back of his eyes burning. _Why isn't he moving? _

He twitched slightly when he felt a kiss pressed to the tip of his right ear. "I won't hurt you D…never hurt you. I just…" A aroused sigh cooled his ear. "…I need this. Your body can handle it, and you won't get pregnant."

D's eyes widened. So he was going to get raped because this vampire needed to fuck, and there was no change of him getting pregnant? So this was because he was stronger than a human and not a woman? He couldn't believe this was happening.

He gasped as he felt the other pull out then push back in. He was pressed harder against the bed, then the pressure lifted, the motion continuing, his chest continually brushing against the side of the bed, his body rocking with the motions of his backside being humped. He couldn't take it, couldn't believe it, there was no pain, there was nothing, he was numb. His mind felt like it had become dead weight. He tilted his head slightly, the tears spilling as he panted slightly. _"Just sleep D…." _The faint voice of the parasite said in a either tired or sympathetic voice in the back of his hazy mind. _Left hand…. _D replied mentally, as the tears dampened the cloth beneath his head, making his skin itch slightly. _Why…? This…this isn't fair. "I know kid…I know…just…just sleep." _And with no strength to protest, D's mind shut down, and his eyes drifted closed as blackness over took him.

* * *

"D. D!"

D's eyes fluttered open and he jerked as his eyes fell upon the blond vampire in front of him. He winced and moaned in pain before looking down. Protruding from his midsection was the long silver sword, pinning him to the water tower post, blood flowing down his front, staining his clothes. He glanced back up. The one who had called his name, had been the vampire. The vampire looked worried and was looking him over. "Damn that bastard! How dare he do this to you! Doesn't he know who you are?" he snapped angrily before taking hold of the swords hilt. "This will hurt." He warned before pulling and dislodging the sword from D's body. D cried out in pain before he collapsed against a firm chest, a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders. "It's a good thing I have been following you, other wise you'd be dead."

D permitted himself to be shifted till he they were both on the ground, the vampire, Alucard sitting against the blood stained post, D resting between his knees, held upright by a pair of strong arms. He twitched as the vampire ran the tips of his fingers along the wound, the wound healing instantly. "You will need to feed in order to heal your internal injuries." Alucard stated simply as he pulled D flush against him. D didn't move, his face resting against the others neck. He was tired, and confused. Had that horrible…horrible occurrence been nothing more than a dream? A dream thought up in his subconscious due to his fear of death, loneliness and of Alucard? Had he caused that pain on himself? "D you will need to drink." He felt a hand rest against the back of his skull and push him closer, his lips pressing against the others throat. He felt the muscles of the others neck ripple beneath the skin slightly as the other turned his head slightly. "Please." So much worry was held behind that one word. D couldn't argue, couldn't even think to begin, so instead, as he felt the intense need and hunger, the _lust _over take him, his eyes burning as they turned crimson, he opened his jaws wide, his canines elongated considerably before he clamped down onto the pale neck before him. His eyes grew half lidded before closing as blood flowed into his mouth, coating his cheeks and lathering his tongue, staining his teeth before flowing down his throat and into his stomach. Oh God it tasted so good, the warm, coppery taste of blood as it flowed from the other neck and into his being. It was nearly good enough to bring about a bout of arousal, but he was to tired for his body to react in such away, so he merely drank. He drank slowly, relishing in the taste. He was not one of those tactless nobles fledglings who would suck and gulp with no restraint…no, he would drink slowly, drink till he had, had his fill…and then maybe he would sleep. Oh God yes he would sleep, sleep sounded so, so good. A long, warm, black, dreamless sleep. He moaned slightly as his body relaxed against the others. He felt a arm wrapped around him and hold him in place. "Take all you need D…." He felt that same hand gently rub against his back. "Take all you need."

* * *

**Authors Note: There was a bit of a twist. D is scared of Alucard because Alucard strips him of the mask he formed over 5,985 past years. Oh and no I don't think Alucard would rape his brother, yes he molested him back at the castle, but he does care for D, he would not wish to harm him in that way. **


End file.
